Kaiman
Kaiman, or the Magician Killer is the main protagonist of the manga. He is a human born in the Hole with an immunity towards magic, however, his head has been transformed into that of a lizard, and he's seeking out the magic-user that did this to him. He has made it explicitly clear that "Kaiman" was not his actual name, but was given to him by Nikaido after he began suffering from amnesia. Appearance Throughout most of the series, Kaiman, true to his moniker, takes on the appearance of a lizard-like entity. Though his body is consistently human with a tall and muscular build, his face and head have changed dramatically due to the effects of a magic-user. He most closely resembles a Cayman lizard, (though some think he looks more like an Iguana) his hair being replaced by long, very sharp spikes. It appears that despite having his head chopped off, he can regenerate it in a matter of time. He sports small crosses over his eyes and wears gas masks most of the time, though he refrains from wearing them later on in the series. Personality Kaiman usually takes on the personality of arrogant and lazy but deep inside he's rather caring. He cares a lot for his best friend, Nikaido. Rude, stubborn and prone to resolve anything with violence, there's a few things in Kaiman's mind and heart, wishing to have his normal head back, eat gyozas and have more money (in that especific order) only caring about subjets related to those three things and showing no regard or concern about anything else. He sees Magic Users like scum, killing them in the spot after interrogate them and showing no remorse for that, knowing that they are nothing like him or other humans, and they come to Hole only to make people suffer, Kaiman only kills them because he hates them and he even would star a mass slaughter in the middle of their realm to find the responsible for his head. Having constant nightmares about killed people, kaiman usually wakes up tired, worried, scared and trying to forget those dreams, even if sometimes they are a connection to his past. History Past [http://dorohedoro.wikia.com/wiki/Kai Main Article: Kai] Present For over two years, Kaiman and Nikaido have been hunting down the magic-users that invade Hole. Before taking their lives, he engulfs their heads in his jaws, which allows a mysterious man living inside of Kaiman's mouth to identify the individual. After a few moments, Kaiman asks the magic-user what was said to them, which usually results in something along of the lines of He says that I'm not the one''.' killing the sorcerers after that. He has obtained some notoriety in Hole among residents even as far as being dubbed the Magician Killer. To earn money and look for answers about the Magic User who turned his head like that, he took a job in the Hole's Hospital Section for Magic Users Victims, working with Dr. Vaux. Lazy and easy to bore, he was more a nuisance than anything else, only doing chores and asking for money to Vaux annoyance. His infamy even reached the magic world when Kaiman and Nikaido killed Matsumura and injured Fujita, two men who were employed under En; a notoriously wealthy and powerful magic-user. During a every day routine going to see the photos of his mouth to look at "The man inside his mouth", they found a Magic User trying to go create a Door to the sorcerer Realm, (now shut down by En's orders to prevent any Magic User to go to Hole to prevent them from be killed, meaning the sorcerers already in Hole were trapped too), Kaikan and Nikaido aproached the little Magic User, chopped the fingers to prevent the smoke outpod, and tear the skull mask to reveal a she was little girl, Kaiman didn't hesitate and devoured the girl's head to interrogate her, in that moment, Fujita saved Ebisu opening a door from their world and dragging her along with him, tearing the girl's face from Kaiman's mouth in the process. Feeling down for not have an answer this time, Nikaido shown the photos, to reveal nothing more than tooth decay, to Kaiman annoyance. ''Chapter 3'' Trying to find a cure for his head, Nikaido accompained him to Migimaru-Hole, a dangerous place far from the city to find a Magic-User called "The Accumputurist", knowing that he have the power to change people faces, they spent a night in a rent tent, heading to Kannon of a Thousand arms, a bar where they found him, willing to kill him not knowing who he was, the Magic User explained to them he was a nice guy, living peacefuly there and sometimes helping people, after a painful acupuncture session, they left the bar, and Kaiman suddenly felt a itch in his face, eager to see the results of the sorcerer magic, he found that his face was just shedding, to Nikaido disgust. Chapter 6 Kaiman signed up to a undergorund box match against Red Brake in the Noshinto Gong to look for Nikaido after days without see her, he found a flyer about the match in her room and knew she tried to win the money price to pay for the restaurant bills (Kaiman never pay for the huge amount of gyozas he eats every day), during the match, Kaiman was strong enough to almost defeat Brake in a few punches but the boxer was empowered by magic with inhuman strength, and almost killed Kaiman, but Nikaido in the last moment killed the Magic User who run the underground box match (also a sell point for Magic User who bought the defeated humans for magic practice) leaving Brake as a fragile old man and Kaiman stuck him on the wall in a single punch, later he scold Nikaido for taking the money price (because it was dirty money made by human slavery) only for her to scold him for been the direct responsible for this mess because he never pays what he eats, Kaiman, ashamed for this, only agreed with her. After the last Day of the Living Dead, a moment of the year when Hole's rain effect resurect the people killed by magic users turning them into zombies, Nikaido and Kaiman were preparing to hunt zombies to collect they metal badges (a way to identifie corpses after they come back to life) and change them for a mincer for Nikaido's restaurant. In the middle of their hunt, they were assaulted by En cleaners, Shin and Noi, during the fight Shin chopped off Kaiman's head with his hammer, and Noi overpowered Nikaido, before both get killed, Nikaiso used her magic, revealing her as a Magic User and opened a Door to escape to the Hospital so Dr. Vaux could assist them, the same night, Kaiman regrow his head, but kept his severed head for no been able to dispose it, Vaux teach him how to put it in formalin, cutting the spikes of the back of the head and put it in a jar, (Kaiman found this disturbing and disgusting, but kept the head anyways). After a while he finally acepted the proposition to dissect his severed head to understand the secrets about him, during the head autopsy, the hospital had a blackout and the head was stolen (later revealed it was the man in his mouth the responsible, during a moment when the responsible for Kaiman's head wakened for been at the verge of death, and swallowed the Head before return to Kaiman mouth). During a trip in New year night, Vaux asked him and Nikaido to go to the house of an old acquittance of him, they got lost for hous in the huge mansion, warped by magic and they finally gave up, and had their new year's dinner in the kitchen room, were they found Prof. Kasukabe, an old scientist who researchs about Magic Users, studing the corpses of sorcerers killed by Kaiman and Nikaido, after a wierd meeting, the Proffesor explained to them his research, and Kaiman chooses to go to the Magic Users Realm to track down the sorcerer responsible for his head, using an artificial door that Kasukabe made using the corpses of the Magic Users. In the Magic User realm, they spend a couple days living in the appartment of a taxy driver Magic User that Kaiman killed. living in the city, Kaiman was disgusted by the weird way the sorcerers live, going into a restaurant, he tried a strange drink and got sick at the moment, he pass out in the restaurant bathroom, and during a vivid nightmare, he found a name, Risu, after that, he woke up, flushed the toilet were he barfed and was almost burn by it, (a toilet directly connected to hell, wich Kaiman found stupid and labelled the Magic Users as crazy weirdos). Having that sudden spour of memory he told Nikaido they needed to find the man called Risu, as the only link he had with his past. They had to leave the sorcerers realm after Nikaido tried unsuccessfully to kidnap him and headed to Hole using a smoke spray that Kasukabe gave to them, so Nikaido could have a surgery for the mushroom her back (an effect of En's magic). Kaiman stayed in Hole until the nightmares returned, now more painful and real than ever thanks to his stay in the Magic Users Realm, he decided to go alone to not let Nikaido suffer anymore because his actions, and once again headed towards the Sorceres World with the determination of no going back to Hole until his head returns to normal. There he met Fukuyama, a Magic User bullied and almost killed in the streets, Kaiman beaten one of the Magic users and the other one was killed by Tanba, Fukuyama´s Boss, grateful for saveing his employee, Tanba contrated Kaiman as his brute to work in his Restaurant, living to anyone espectation, Kaiman was lazy and usually ate Tanba´s meatbags (the restaurant´s main dish) and then beaten up by him for that (so far the only character in the manga able to subdue Kaiman and even make him cry). Kaiman sneaked in En´s Mansion to look for clues about him or his past, he was found by Tanba and beaten up again, after that, He begged Tanba to help him, after Tanba agreed, he delivered a last meal to a prisoner in hell´s prison, a cross-eyes that recognized the man inside Kaiman´s mouth, as Risu, confused and angry, Kaiman was approached by Asu, a Devil friend of Nikaido that told him to rescue her, finding out that Nikaido was kidnaped by En (traking the magic used on her back, and incarcerate Dr. Vaux, 13, Jonson and Prof. Kasukabe in the process). Kaiman Crafted a ridiculous suit and went with the name of Pieman, the recently married wife of Tanba who gave her figure and her life to the meatbags (Tanba was really pissed of about all that but couldn´t do anything about it at that point). Tanba fired Kaiman so he could go to rescue his friend, promissing he would go back for his money (even though Tanba wasn´t going to paid him anything) and fought a brainwashed Nikaido until both fell in the catacombs of the Devil Church, were Nikaido finally regained consciousness when her contract with En was removed (forcefully by staving her in the back) by Kaiman (briefly dominated by Kai inner urges to kill powerful magic users). They were helped by Asu, to escape as far as they could from En so the contract inside her would not regenerate again, and using Chota (one of the En Famili Members) as a decoy by morphing him into a exact replica of Nikaido to fool En to not look for the original. After a warm reconciliation and promising each other to watch the other back, they stumbled with Natsuki, a Cross-Eyes girl that took Kaiman as her superior and accompained them to her town, where they stealed some clothes and headed towards Zagan, a city were Kaiman found out the "truth" about his past, believing that once was a Magic User, he torn the skin out of his face and entered in a catatonic state, estaying in a luxury hostal with Nikaido and Natsuki, they were attacked by En, now knowing about the scam of Asu, he torn Kaiman from the inside out using his Mushrooms (at the same time that Ebisu was killed by her doppelganger) dispelling the curse in his head to let Nikaido see him with his real face one more time before dying at her arms, the curse inside him flew away and his body was retrieve by the now turned again to magic user Asu. ''Main article: Aikawa' The "Second Kaiman" During the events of The Central Department Store, a half turned Devil Nikaido found a disoriented Kaiman in the floor of the building, eager to hug and salute her lost friend, Nikaido became suspicious immediately about how could be possible that Kaiman, a being created by a series of opportune events, exist in front of her, (now knowing his origins and because The Cross-Eyes Boss is in the building) she hit him demanding to know who he was, with Kaiman only answering only in the rude and silly way he is know for, noticing the way the spikes of his head were cut, and the fact that this Kaiman does not remember anything after the last Day of the Living Dead, she formuled the theory that this is a "New" Kaiman, resurrected using the head torn appart by Shin a year ago and stoled by Curse (know in her room in En's mansion). Disoriented and overwhelmed for the situation, the devil side of her took control and promised Kaiman to tell all the things he always wanted to know, who cursed his head, who he was, how his face actually looks like, but they needed to find The Store's Kitchen Knife first to get out of the building, making him confused and angry. Finding The Black House, an entity related to The Devils, Nikaido asked it to send them to Haru, the Devil that had the Knife and after a brief pacific negotiation ended in failure, they attacked Haru, taking the Kitchen Kife from her at cost of Kaiman's life, killed by the Devil's acid breath, Nikaido went back in time to prevent this outcome and leaving the knife to her past self, who gave the Knife to his friend before dissapearing to let the time traveling Nikaido who prevented the previous future. Kaiman eventually was possessed the Ai's spirit, the other entity that have some control over the warped reality inside the Department Store, using the Knife to kill Devil Kai, (Kaiman was barely able to hold the extremely heavy weapon, but due his control of the surrounding reality, Ai was able to freely use it). Ai explained that this body is a separate being from both him and Hole, sensing no traces of Hole inside the body, and only having memories of his few years in Hole, his existence is a completely unexpected outcome to everyone involved, and Ai wasn't sure how the result of the battle will affect Kaiman, he remained possessed by the spirit until their arribe to the battle between Magic-Users and the Hole Entity. Trivia * It is shown that Aikawa/Kaiman are actually a split personality of Ai Coleman * Wants more money * Has no real intention of working * Wants a new motorcycle * Thinks Vaux is annoying * In a twisted way, Kaiman, even amnesic, kept doing his previous work (like The Boss), by killing Magic Users indiscriminately, maintaining traights from both, Aikaway's and Kai's personalities. * Kaiman's head design in the chapter 1 is strongly reminicent to a caiman head, this desing was altered almost inmediatly in future chapters, giving him a more lizard-like head, with a short snout and more human eyes. His body was also altered, from a slim figure to a bulky and heavy muscle appearance. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:The Main Characters